It's Not Healthy
by xhauntedpassionx
Summary: RemusSirius slash. Quick little oneshot I wrote when I was sick. Remus has tonsillitis. Sirius catches it. Rating for slash and very mild language.


**Title: **It's Not Healthy

**Author:** xhauntedpassionx (Ashley Langer)

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Warning:** SLASH! Don't like? Don't read. Although I can't understand why people wouldn't like the best pairing ever. -huggles Remus and Sirius-. Also, mild language warning.

**Disclaimor:** I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters in the story, although I would give anything for Remus Lupin to be mine. 3

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I decided to write this mainly because of two things. One, I have tonsilitis, so I have decided to make someone else suffer from it too. And two, my internet is currently being really stupid so I can't read fanfiction or roleplay or go on Nexopia, or anything that I normally do. It will probaly suck, because to be honest, I feel like crap and I have absolutely no inspiration or a plot or anything. I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. If it does, forgive me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus John Lupin, Gryffindor's resident werewolf, was currently laying in the red and gold clad dorm room that he shared with his best friends, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Why you may ask? The poor boy woke up this morning, with tonsils swelled to the size of the miniture manjarine oranges that his mother used to buy around easter. The fact that Sirius had woken him up by jumping on him with a pillow, causing him to yelp, really didn't help his case. The yelp made him realise that his throut hurt so bloody much that he just wanted to lay down and die. Needless to say, he didn't go to classes that day. He wanted to, seeing as he really didn't want to have extra work to catch up on later, but his friends told him to get his ass back in bed and rest, and that he worked too much as it was. Honestly, he put up a slight fuss but it didn't go so well. Telling them that he was perfectly fine with an overly cracked voice wouldn't work.

Right now, he was bored out of his mind. He read through the books that he had in the dorm room already, and he really couldn't do anything else. If he had homework still, he would have been doing that, but he didn't. Needing to brace himself for every swallow made it so he couldn't get to sleep. So... he really had absolutely nothing to do. Remus would have went to the Hospital Wing a long time ago to get a potion, but he didn't feel like walking across the giant castle.

"Moony!" Was heard loudly that broke Remus out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius. Where's James and Peter?" It came out very strained.

"Oh, they ended up in detention. It was the funniest thing! In potions, James stuck a gumball in Snivelly's potion, and it blew up all over him!"

"Oh dear, what happened to him?"

"Haha. Let's just say that Snivellus is going to be bright red for the next few days... Needless to say, James and Peter were paired up so Slughorn gave them both detentions."

Remus shoke his head but couldn't help but smirk. Sirius had sat down beside him, and Remus raised an eyebrow, "I may be contagious, you know?" Sirius shrugged as if saying that he didn't care, but Remus was pretty sure it was because he didn't think that he would get sick. Sirius rarely got sick. Lucky bastard...

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Like... getting better..."

"Well, it's Sirius Black to the rescue!"

Remus looked at him strangely. Well, as strangely as he could, seeing as he had a hard time having many facial expressions besides the one he had on all day. Sirius grinned and took out a container from behind his back. A container of... Jello? Good. Something sweet that he can acually eat! He had been craving chocolate all day... but when he tried to get it down... it just made his throut hurt way worse than it had before.

"I figured you would have gotten hungry, and we really don't need you starving yourself more than you already do."

"I don't starve myself!" Remus tried to sound defensive, but his vocals were just making everything he said quiet and strained.

"Well, your too thin anyways."

"I'm a werewolf... I can't help that. Have you ever seen a fat werewolf? No, I didn't think so."

"I haven't seen any werewolf exept the one beside me."

Remus sighed and took the container of Jello and started eating. It went down alot better than anything else would, but it still hurt. Of course, swallowing in general hurt. Sirius looked down at his sick friend with a small sad smile, as he watched him eat. He wished that there was more he could do for him... without leaving his side of course. He didn't want to leave his side. He just looked way to adorable right there. Wait - Adorable? Okay... these flipping thoughts about Remus have been happening for a while. No, he wasn't in love with his best mate... At least that was what he told himself. He couldn't like Remus. It just would end up as rejection and the loss of his friends. He couldn't do that. But...

Sirius somehow managed to move closer to the shorter boy without realising it. Well, he bwas too occupied with his thoughts to notice. Remus finished up the jelly goodness and put the container beside him.

"Thanks Sirius..."

"Feel any bettter?"

"Slightly..."

"You need anything else?"

"Well, a potion to help would be nice... but I really don't feel like going to the Hospital Wing. I spend way too much time there as it is."

"Okay, but you do know that i'd do anything to yo - I mean for you if you needed, right?"

"I know, Padfoot."

Remus caught the whole 'to you' put that Sirius had accidently said, but decided it was best to just not ask. Beside, he didn't feel like speaking anymore than he had to right now. Sirius was looking at him strangely though. He couldn't decifer what his facial expression meant at the moment. He was a little worried. His black-haired friend was just staring at him, when normally he would be babbling about something silly, or trying to get him to do something.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Moony?"

"Umm... Could you please stop looking at me like that..."

"No, I don't think I can..."

"Wha-?"

Next thing the werewolf knew his lips were being covered by his animagus mate's lips and his eyes widened in surprised. Sirius-Black-The-Ladies-Man-Of-Gryffindor-Was-Kissing-Him. The thought kept zooming through his mind over and over again until he felt Sirius back away.

"Moony... I'm so sorry... "

"Sirius.."

"I shouldn't have done that... Your going to hate me now... "

"Pads..."

"I'll just go... Can you please forgive me..."

"Padfoot..."

"Oh come on Sirtius, of course he isn't going to forgive you... You just wrecked your friendship..."

"Sirius..."

"Stupid stupid me..."

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius looked at Remus and stopped talking instantly. Remus, however, was rubbing his throut and coughing. Yelling wasn't the best idea. Remus didn't seem angry, or embarrassed, like Sirius had expected him to. Remus reached over to his side table for his glass of water and drank some.

"Was my kiss really that bad??"

"My throut hurts, you idiot. And if you would have shut up, it wouldn't be hurting."

Sirius sighed and looked like he still thought their friendship was ruined, until Remus' face broke out into a grin.

"What's with the smile, Rem?"

"Do you know how long i've been waiting for you to do that?"

"Wha-?"

Remus pulled Sirius down on top of him and, ignoring the fact that he was sick, kissed him and that was how they spent the next ten minutes. Anyways, my moral of the story is: Kiss a sick person, and prepare to face the consequences. Let's just say, that Sirius woke up in the same state Remus was in the day before, but he never felt happier.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know... It wasn't very good. But please reveiw and such. I love to hear what you guys liked and didn't like. And I would also like to hear some requests for fanfics.


End file.
